Demon Wolf
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Double OC. Studying demons is sometimes a good and a bad thing. Versie has found a arctic wolf demon and it seems to really 'like' her or does he want her for another reason? Is this wolf a demon or something else. Contains language, sexual content, and beastilly. (Read if you want, but you really don't have to.)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here is my first DmC story and I love both Dante and Vergil, but I made my OC from Vergil and her name is Versie. Vergil is smart, so Versie has travel to study a demon dogs and it doesn't go great like she plans or does it?

...

"Perfect, I fine a male in a group of females. Let's see if you mate with them big guy."

Versie has been following some arctic wolves trying to study the demon wolves mix in and she has found a giant white and grey alpha male.

"He's a demon because is eyes are amber. Cute, crap now I want some jello."

Versie hides near a rock cover in snow.

The females circle the male, but he doesn't seem to care. They roll on the snowy ground and then try to nuzzle him, but he growls. The females lay on the ground ready, but the male doesn't want them.

"He won't mate with one them? Odd or maybe he...ah! Damnit I choose the best time to come back here. I was wishing to get my period earlier before I came here."

The male lifts head and sniffs the air. He soon turns his head to Versie.

"Oh dear! It's not wise to run from him. What do I do!?"

The male walks towards her and then sits infront of her. The females look at him. Verise trys to back away, but falls down. The male comes closer to her.

"Please don't hurt me!"

The male sniffs over her body and makes his way slowly down her body to the spot with the blood.

"OH!"

He sticks his nose near her vagina and continues to smell her.

"Hey, you didn't sniff them and they're in heat."

Oh shit, to a dog this is heat for a human woman! (But I'm not human.)

"Can you stop, please."

The male wags his tails and moves away from Versie as she gets up.

"So you think I'm in heat?"

He seems happier than before and...more ready too.

Versie see the male's penis.

"So you prefer me over them?"

The male trys to mount Versie.

"Ahhh!"

The male jumps back and runs as he hears a gun shot.

"He try to have sex with me? I didn't want this to happen. What made him run? My scream wasn't that bad."

He has smelled me so he has my scent if he wants to find me. Time to go home.

Versie picks up her notebook and heads home.

...

"I have some notes, but not all for this beast. I'll try to find him again later, but for now a hot shower would be nice."

He thinks I'm in heat, so if I see him again what do I do if he trys to mate with me? It's rude to push him away for animals that's a no, but some humans rape other humans when a no is given. I don't want him to mate with me. I need him to mate with a female wolf.

She jumps in the shower.

I know that for humans or female humans the period is the vagina cleaning itself and is getting a new egg ready. In the eyes of a dog he just see me in heat, so what's the different between me and a wolf? Are we not in the same boat, but I don't need to mate. No one is smarter than me, so I can't find anyone for me any way. An animal's body or brain will tell it when it's in heat.

"Oh boy, this is going to be hard to crack."

...

The next day

"I know there is hardly an light here, but this lantern isn't helping."

Whimm, whimm, whimm!

"Is someone hurt!?"

Versie runs to sound of the cry and find the male from yesterday whimpering in pain.

"Oh, who did this to you!?"

The male looks up at her and trys to stand.

"Oh no, don't move just...the sled. I can move you with the sled. Alright work with me here big guy."

He has lost some blood, but he should be fine. That's not much.

"Move please."

The male slowly moves as Versie supports him on the sled.

"I'll take you home with me."

...

"Can you fit through the door?"

Oh that was easy.

"I'll put you in the living room."

The male slowly stands and follows Versie.

"I don't really want you to move, so here. It's a large dog bed, but for you it would seem small."

The male laid down in bed in front of the fire.

"Let me go get my first aid kit."

Versie removes her coat and runs out the room to find her kit.

I want to save him. I'm going to save him. He likes me, so I could care less about my damn studies and I can keep him as a pet.

"I found it, now let's clean those cuts."

The male hands his paw over to her and she cleans it. It burns causing him to growl.

"I'm sorry. I know it burns, but just stay still for me."

The male stays still, but keeps growling at the burning pain. Versie wraps his paws and right leg.

"I'll make you something to eat."

She kiss his forehead and he wags his tail. Versie gets up and walks to the kitchen, but he barks for her.

"What is it?"

She walks back to him and he licks her face.

"Such a sweetie."

She goes back into the kitchen.

...

"Sorry for the wait. Here you go."

Versie offers him a juicy steak and with no warning the male wolf devouring the steak in seconds.

"Geez."

He licks his chops.

"I'm sure you feel fine now, so I'll check on you tomorrow."

Versie turns to leave, but is grab by a paw.

"Bark!"

"You don't want me to go?"

He gently push her down and rams his nose up her butt.

"Ooooh!"

He really likes my scent or whatever it is to him, but I don't like. I do like to feel his wet nose on me.

Versie moves her butt closer to him.

"Oh my, you're very arouse by my scent."

The male bites at her pant.

"Hey no. Stop."

The male wolf licks her face.

"Can I see your cock?"

The male wolf lets go of Versie and rolls on his side.

"Thank you."

Versie examine the throbbing dog penis.

"Oh wow, it's so different from a humans. It has more veins and it feels more...well softer to me."

The male gets more arouse with Versie touching and slowly rubbing his penis.

"...? You like that, big boy?"

The wolf barks as a yes.

"Hmm...!? That's a fucking knot! Look at the size of that! This would be hard to take."

The wolf gets up and starts to lick Versie.

"Oh my! Please stop."

The wolf moves away.

"Ah..."

Versie raise her butt in air and wags it. The wolf sniffs her again and Versie bites her lip.

"You're such a good boy."

The wolf growls.

"What's wrong!?"

The wolf tears off Versie's shirt with his sharp teeth.

"...don't..."

The wolf slides her bra down with his fangs.

"...what are...you doing?"

The wolf smells her neck and then looks her in eyes.

"...?"

The wolf licks her neck causing Versie to grab his side.

"That feels...good..."

The wolf's cock is leaking pre-cum.

"No, don't...AH!"

The wolf licks her breast and nipples.

This doesn't seem real, but I like it.

"ah...ah...ah...ah...oooof...ah...ah...ah...ummm!"

The wolf pulls her up with his teeth, but doesn't bite her not wanting to hurt her. The wolf pants wanting to remove the things that cover her privates.

"You're a very good boy."

She kiss his nose.

"The best boy."

The wolf licks her face again.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll check on you in the morning."

I have to write everything down in my notes.

...

"Oh no! I stop bleeding! Now I don't have anything for him to stay. I wonder if I get arouse and he smells my wet...juices what would he do? I know nothing of bestially between animals and humans, but I'm not human. I am breeded from an Angel and a Demon, so this may not be a crime for me. If he smells me wet would he still know it's me or is it something else?"

I get out of the shower and put on my nightgown.

"I need to think of some way to get myself arouse?"

I grab my labtop and sat in on my bed. My hair is a little wet but, I don't care so I put a towel in the bed. My sister would watch 'porn' and I never watch anything like that, but I don't have any of my toys with me, so porn it is.

"I recall she went some website call 'xvideo'."

I go to this website and pick a video.

...

"No...nothing works for me! Let's try 'hardcore anal'."

I found another video about 15 minutes with a lot of views and likes.

I can feel my inside starting to get moist and even my body was on fire seen this woman get wreck in her ass. This man knows too much about anal for he must be the ass king. I move my hand down and get some of my juice.

"Not soak, but a little wet. How about another video.

...

The is asleep in the living with, but is soon woken by a scent.

(I know this smell and I love the scent. I must find that female.)

The male wolf gets up and walks down the hallway screaching for that female.

(Found you my dear. Is she watching others mate?)

Versie doesn't see wolf enter her room. The wolf moves up behide her and sniffs her before sliding is nose up her gown.

(She's fully naked under this!?)

Versie moves a little and now a small part of vagina is showing.

(There it is.)

The wolf shoves is nose up her.

"Ahhh!"

Versie turns to see the alpha wolf.

"Ohh, it's you. Do I smell the same to you?"

The wolf sniffs her and wags his tail beginning to lick her.

"Oh my! Easy with that tongue, big guy."

The wolf licks up and down all the to her anus then her wet cunt. The more the wolf licks her the more pleaesd she becomes.

(What a waterfall!)

"Slow down...or ah...I'm going to...AAAAH!"

Versie has an orgasm and the wolf licks her more.

"Stop...please ah!"

The wolf gets off of her.

"You peeking tom! I...uh?"

His penis!

The wolf walks away.

"Sit!"

Versie walks over to the wolf and feels his fur.

"You want to know something big guy? I never mated with anyone. No one ever seem good to me and I'm not no for bestially, but if it's you...I'll do. I am one for a few kinks. Can I suck your penis?"

The wolf stands and spreads his leg. Versie moves under his body and rub his pouch for his penis to fully show.

"Oh wow! Go easy on me big guy. I never done anything like this before."

I wonder is this bad because we're near my dresser?

Versie sucks the wolf's penis slowly and the wolf lower his ears enjoying this strange new feeling to him.

It's getting bigger. That has to be the knot.

The wolf gets a low growl and walks closer to the dresser. Versie didn't see or feel wolf move for she was focus on his penis. The wolf moves his paws on top of the dresser and begins to fuck Versie's face.

"Hmmmff!"

She can feel the penis go down her throat, but the knot stays in her mouth. The wolf stop moving and release his seed down Versie's throat. Versie holds on to the wolf's hips and his penis pops out of her mouth and rest in her hair.

"You really like me and...you're smart too."

The wolf gets down and licks her face clean.

"I love you too, big guy. Let's go to bed."

But before Versie could get up the wolf sticks his nose up her butt and begins to lick her again.

"Oh baby! You just don't stop do you? You can lick me all you want, but let me get in my bed."

Versie hops in her bed and the wolf joins her.

"Didn't know you could fit."

Versie sleeps on her stomach with her legs wide open for the wolf to lick her all he wants. Versie has orgasm in her dreams due to wolf in her bed. This goes on all night.

...

Versie in shower

"If I keep bathing then my scent will change. He knows who I am, so it doesn't matter. I wonder if I can change my appear for him?"

I have a box of stuff in my library under my desk, so I'll check there.

The wolf is still asleep on Versie's bed. Versie makes her way out of her bedroom and to her library.

"There are two boxes?"

I'll open them both.

The first box was fill with old books that she brought about a month ago. She just never unpack them. The second box was fill with sex toys and lube.

"Here they are! Oh look that gift from my twin sister."

It was a pair of white ears and a white tail butt bluge.

(You'll need it with your up tight ass.)

"Thanks sis."

...

"Hey big guy."

The wolf rise his and then falls off of the bed by what he saw.

"You okay?"

Versie is fully naked, but has white ears and a tail walking on all fours.

The wolf gives a low growl not liking her new look. Versie moves lower to the floor and the wolf begins to circle around her.

I don't think he knows it me.

The wolf growls again and starts to sniff her.

"It's me, big guy."

The wolf licks and nuzzles her.

"Yeah, it's me. You can mate me now."

The wolf's ears raise with happiness. The wolf goes back to her and licks her privates making Versie moan.

"Don't keep teasing me. Stick your penis in me."

The wolf hops on Versie's back and lines his penis up with her before jamming it in.

"Ohhhh! I didn't think it would feel this ah...damn good!"

The wolf gives strong and short thrust making Versie sob under him in pure bliss pleasure.

"oh...ah...ah...ummm...ah...aaah...mmmfff...that's it...give me...ah shit...your seed! I want to...have your puppies!"

Versie grabs his head and he licks her face.

I can feel the knot grownning inside of me. He almost done with me, but he can do this again.

"Oh...tha...that knot. Aaah...ahh...ugh!"

The wolf gets off of Versie and she trys to catch her breath. The wolf licks the spill seed off her legs and vagina. Versie falls on to her side.

"That was...amazing!"

The wolf wants to play some so he licks Versie face.

"Again?"

He barks.

"Alright...hey no!"

The wolf ribs off her ears and tail.

"AAH! UGH!"

"You didn't have to do that. Please stop licking my butt."

The wolf didn't stop.

My body feels hot and its tingling. I'll move to the bed.

Versie is hanging on the side of the bed. The wolf jumps on her again and humps her biting her shoulder.

"Ahhh! You don't give up...very easy."

The wolf continues to humps Versie until she pass out.

...

"I guess I over work her."

Who's voice is that!?

Versie walks up in her bed and see a sliver haired male, so she grabs her sword.

"You don't want to hurt your wolf, do you?"

"You aren't a wolf! You are human! Who are you and how did you get in here!?"

"You brought me here and my name is Jasper."

"I didn't bring you here!"

"You didn't bring a giant injury wolf home with you?"

"Your eyes are green and his was amber!"

"Look, I am half human and half demon. That's way my eyes are two different colors. Come on sweetheart. Don't tell me you forgot our little love thing or do you want me to sniff your butt again."

"ARGH!"

"Put that away."

"Uh!?"

Jasper is hugging Versie.

He is cold just like me.

"Drop the sword."

Versie drops the sword.

"So you are the alpha male wolf I brought back here."

"I'm a king. I finally found another ice power demon and she so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I have heard story that there was an ice witch who lived in here, but only show during the winter."

"You found her, but I am half angle and demon."

"I know that. Your scent tells alot about you. That way I kept sniffing you and then...I wanted you. I need to mate with you in my human form. You can get pregnant by the wolf sperm."

"Can you keep your ears and tail?"

"If that's what you want."

Jasper wolf's ears and tail appears.

"Fuzzy face."

"I'm can't grow a beard."

"Fine, by me. I only like the fuzz on men face."

They kiss.

...

"You aren't too sore are you?"

"No, but I am super shy right now."

"Don't be."

"Can we choose a different style?"

"Like what?"

He moves off of her.

"Cowgirl?"

"I don't know what that is."

"I sit in your lap."

Jasper sits in the middle of the bed and Versie sits in his lap.

"Oh! It hurts!"

"Sorry, my cock is different from the dog's."

"It's bigger and thicker."

"Sorry."

Jasper kiss Versie's neck.

"Ah!"

"That work."

Versie holds on to Jasper as his cock penetrates her womb.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, you're fine."

This throbbing cock is too much for me. It feels like he breaking me in half.

"Fuck!"

"AHH!"

Jasper increase his speed.

"STOP PLEASE THAT HURTS!"

Tears spill down Versie face.

"Shhhh...it's almost over. Fucking hell!"

Jasper release his seed deep inside Versie's womb. She shaking in his arms.

"Sorry about that."

"...jerk."

Jasper kiss her on the cheek.

"You are my first too, Versie."

...

Me: Tell me if you like it or if you want a story with Vergil and Dante. Thanks for reading. Versie and Jasper belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey! We are back with a new update, so please enjoy. I am sorry, but I will have turn down that story for DMC3 Vergil Fan. I do like your idea, but I'm just not the one over crossover stories. Super sorry about that, but that you and TheLoneDancer for the reviews.

Versie: There were some errors, mis-spell, and missing words in the last chapter.

Me: No one is perfect.

Versie: You're right, but I read over that two times. How the fuck did I miss it!?

Me: Maybe because of Jasper?

Versie: ...please read the story.

...

"Jasper, how would like to meet my twin sister?"

"You want more notes, don't you?"

"...maybe, but Daeva. Would you like to meet her?"

"I would love too and what notes do you want? You should stop with the notes, before you over work yourself."

"It's only been three months and I want to see if her scent is similar to mine?"

"It will be since you two are sister, but there will be difference for example your behaviour. You are very kind and your sister is..."

"Rude, some times."

"She won't hit me if I sniff her?"

"She...I'll talk to her first."

"Alright."

...

Daeva and Kevin (Kit)

"Daeva! Daeva! Hey, wake up!"

"I have a hang-over, so this must be important to wake me up."

"It's a letter from Versie."

Daeva springs from the couch.

"What does it say?"

"Greeting Daeva,

I have been away from home longer than I thought, but I have wonderful new. I have finish my notes on the Arctic wolf demons and found love...!"

"She found love!? Who is the man!?"

"Daeva please don't do that. I'm even done with whole letter."

"Read please, sorry."

"It turns out the one I found for my test subject took a liking to me and a very nosy liking?"

"Nosy?"

"...!"

"Read on, boy!"

"This wolf was not just a demon, but a half breed almost like us. He's mother was human and father was a demon. The name of this wolf demon is Jasper and I will have his child...!"

"...!"

"I wish for you to meet Jasper if you don't mind the cold."

"She's pregnant?"

"It seems to be that way...and I can't believe it."

"Let's go meet him, Kit."

...

"Oh joy!"

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and she agree, plus she's bring Kit with her."

"Kit?"

Jasper's ears slop down oddly.

"Kit is a guy. His real name is Kevin, but we call him Kit because he likes Kit Kats."

"I'm not a huge fan of sweets."

Jasper licks Versie's face.

"Why?"

"Not unless it's you."

Versie shakes her head.

"Why are you in wolf form?"

"I thought you like the wolf form?"

"I do."

"It's easy for me to cuddle you."

...

2 weeks later

"Daeva? Why didn't you...get a coat?"

"My element is fire, so the cold doesn't really do anything to me."

"Well shit, I wish I have your powers."

"It's great, also I still hate plane rides."

"Oh come on, let's go find Versie's cabin.

"It's far from here."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Don't worry I won't let you die from frost bite."

"I feel so much better."

...

About 2 in a half hours later

"Freezing cold."

"Look there it is."

Ding Dong! Ding Ding Ding Dong!

"Ahh you guys made it! Come on in before you die."

"That's not funny, Kit may not make it."

Kit runs in and moves closer to the fire place."

"Nice to see you too, Kit."

"Hello."

"So sis, where is dude who knock you up?"

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound a totally dick."

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Bark!

Daeva turns to see a giant wolf looking down at her.

"Hi Daeva."

"This big guy?"

"Yes, he's name is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Aaah warm fire. Does Jasper have a human form or is he just a dog?"

"I didn't know you love animals that much sis."

"Hush Daeva and yes, Kit. Jasper does have a human form."

Jasper goes back into human form, but keeps his ears and tail.

"Super hot. Nice pick, sis."

"Daeva!"

Jasper wags his tail.

"Not to be mean or anything Versie, but it's late. Where are our rooms?"

"Oh sorry, I'll show you come on."

Kit and Daeva follow Versie down a hallway.

"This one is your Kit and you'll love having your own bathroom."

"Sweet. I'm taking a hot shower and going to bed."

"Come on sis, your room is near mine."

"Kay."

Kit waves goodbye to Daeva.

"Wow, very roomy."

"Yep, just how you like it and sis when you get more relax I'll come back and ask you something."

"Can't you ask me now?"

"Not yet."

...

"That was odd of her."

I wonder when Versie have the baby will it come out a puppy, a, human, or an inu? Time to take a hot shower.

Daeva gets in the shower.

I just can't believe her. She found someone she likes. A demon wolf who looks more cold then her. He seems nice to me, so that's cool or cold.

"Ah! I'm funny."

...

Kit

"I should have told Versie how I felt about her before she left to get those stupid notes, but now I'm too late to tell her. I mean I can still tell her, but it won't make much of a difference. She's going to have Jasper's child."

I feel like a big jackass.

...

"A nice hot shower."

Daeva wraps her wet hair in a towel.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Versie and the wolf Jasper enter.

"What do you need, sis?"

"More notes, so don't be mad and you can say nose to this, but can you let Jasper sniff you?"

"Sniff me?"

"Yes."

"It's cute. You two are in the same gown, but one is red and one is blue."

"He is not smelling my ass."

"It's not just you butt. It's your butt and vagina."

"Hell no!"

Jasper push Daeva down with his paw and sniffs her vagina.

"Oh my god! Ahh!"

"Don't worry Daeva. You may like it."

"Make him stop!"

"Opposites, are you two."

Jasper licks Daeva's face.

"Opposite?"

"Opposites, but you have the same hearts. You both have some good in you."

"I didn't like that."

"Daeva, you have brown hair that touches your back and a evil glare. Versie, you have white hair that touches your shoulders and a silent look on your face. You girls both a have pale face and dark green eyes. You girls are two different roses, but are on the same bush."

Daeva looks up at Jasper.

"What?"

"Puppy!"

"I thought she was mad?"

"Stop playing, sis."

"Nope, puppy!"

"Just let her hug you and she'll stop."

Daeva hugs Jasper stomach.

...

The morning

"Hey Versie, can I talk to you."

"Sure Kit."

"I should have told you this before, but I was too much of a chicken."

"What is it?"

"I love you. I have always loved you."

"Kit...I thought you just like me has a friend."

"Do you only see me has a friend?"

"A friend and ally. You can hold your own in a fight for a human."

"You saved my life and I fell in the love you, but you left and got a dog boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, Kit. I didn't know you had feelings for me. I see you like a brother. You are just part of my family."

"I kiss you one time...you didn't feel anything?"

"I was just shock at that moment."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be never regret anything for trying."

"Yeah. Hey, what do you think the child will be?"

"I hope it's a boy."

...

"So you told her how you felt?"

"Yep."

"What did she say?"

"I am family and I'm your little brother."

"Ouch!"

"...I'm going back to my room."

...

"He told you how he felt about you!?"

"I promise you, Jasper I didn't know."

"I feel sorry for the kid. When did he tell you that?" 

"Earlier this morning."

"Hmmph!"

...

6 months later Versie gives birth to her new son.

"I have no clue what to call him."

"Can snowflake be his nickname?"

"No sis, his nickname is frost, but I need a name for him. Jasper?"

"Sorry, but I don't know what to name him."

Jasper licks his son's face.

"hmff!"

"He doesn't like that."

"What about Sinclair? We can call him Sin for short."

"Let's put a pin in it for now."

"We'll think of a name for him, sis."

...

Versie: Sorry about that. We will make a poll for the child's name. If you don't like any of the names just send a PM for the name you think he should have. Thanks for reading.

Daeva: All the characters in here belong to MoodSwingsAtHeart. DmC belongs to CapCom.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to think of a name for you, my little snowflake."

Versie cuddles her son in her arms.

"What would be a good name for you?"

Her son reaches for her face and he draws a V in her cheek.

"That's it! Vogel! I'll name you after one of my friends in hell. Oh, I should call him! It's been a while since I spoke with him.

Her baby boy giggles with his mother's energy.

Jasper over hears the sound of his puppy and runs into the library.

"What's wrong with him, Versie?"

"Nothing, but I just thought of a name for him. Vogel is the last name of one of my friends."

"Vogel? Why does that sound formally?"

"Been to hell before?"

"Yeah."

"That's why. AH!"

Vogel turns into his wolf form.

"Well look at that. He knows how to transform!"

"My little puppy."

Versie kiss his little wet nose.

...

"Where is that...Aha!"

Versie found her Hell laptop.

"I hope he isn't to busy to talk."

Versie picks up her son.

"You know there is a little bit of brown in your fur on your ears and tail. Is that own for the puppies."

"No fucking way! Versie! Good to see you and who is the little one?"

"Hey Dane, it's so good to hear from you after...what about 8 years?"

"It's been 7, but you still look the same. I could never forget those beautiful eyes...! What is that big thing behide you?"

"Huh?"

Versie turns around to see her husband.

"Oh, this is my husband."

"You got married!? I didn't know you were to bestially, but this a little freak in all of us."

"Oh no, it's not like that. You know that I like to study animals well I thought he was just a wolf demon, but it turns out he is half human too."

"You must be Dane?"

"Yes, sir nice to meet you..."

"Jasper."

"Jasper. I am so honor that you are naming your first born child after me, but I must ask you did you ever have a wedding?"

"There was no wedding. I just got a ring and then my son."

Vogel curls up inside of Versie's chest.

"If you can make your way back down to Hell then we can have a wedding. Does your sister still hate me?"

"After that one Thanksgiving party, when you hit on her."

"I was a little drunk, but she does whatever the hell she please."

"You grope her butt."

"Ah fuck it! She knows how I feel about her."

"You two have a love and hate thing."

"Versie there is more hate than there is love."

"Where are we going to have the wedding?"

"I was thinking Jasper that we have at the Ultor Company building. I do own one for saving my ass."

"Other people help you."

"They have already collect their one, but you have not. Kit can open a portal to Hell for you or do you still have that other portal in your hideout?"

"Yeah, I do, but I need some things before I can get it to work. It's been down for a long time."

"Well when you get here you will know how to find me."

"Mr. Vogel it's time for meeting."

"Shit! I have to go, but I'll see you again soon. Bye Versie."

"Bye Dane."

Versie turns off her laptop.

"No!"

Jasper licks her face.

"Here is a friend of yours?"

"A friend and business parnter."

"Does he and Daeva like each other or something?"

"They both hate each other, but I kinda do thing Dane has feelings for her."

"Cute."

Jasper walks out of the room.

"I think Dane has a lot of secret he hasn't told me. Oh?"

Vogel scratches at Versie's shirt.

"Hungry little one?"

...

"Holy shit, this is room is massive!"

"Well yeah, where else can I keep all this old and dangerous stuff?"

The room is filled with old books, statues, and old demon artifacts.

"You must like to collect things?"

Versie laughs a little before stepping near the portal to Hell.

"Are these weapons?"

"Yeah, because one is fire sword and I don't want my cabin to burn."

There is a lot of stuff in here. What is this?

Jasper found a little jar of some green powder and sniffs it.

"oh fuck."

Jasper sits the jar back on the shelve and looks at Versie, but she doesn't see him.

"I need the blood of any demon, the teeth of a Zagan demon, the drool of a Zozo demon, and the head of a Cerbere. Easy to find all three, but I have the of a Cerbere head somewhere."

"GGGGRRRRRRRLLLLL!"

"What is wrong with you? Oh god!"

Versie backs away seeing the wolf is ready to charge.

What did he touch!? He didn't smell that powder, did he?

"AHHH STOP!"

Jasper tears at Versie's clothes and she is filled with fear for life. She doesn't even know what that green powder does.

"Please don't kill me!"

She curls into a ball on her knees and Jasper circle her a few time, before lick her privates.

"Oooooooohhhh!"

Did it make him sexually frustrated?

Versie trys to move her arms, but soon stops when Jasper growls.

"umm...sorry...ah!"

My body feels like a volcano and I'm started to tremble. Where did I find that stuff? I think I was in Hell when I got it.

Jasper moves closer to Versie and stick his nose literally in her anus.

"AAAGGHHHHH!"

His nose is in me and he won't stop licking.

Jasper wags his tail and pushes deeper inside Versie anus.

"STOP IT HURTS PLEASE!"

The tongue takes away the pain with its wiggles and soon Versie relax into the strange feeling.

"It...kinda feels...good...now."

Versie moves her arms and open her privates. Jasper licks her all over.

"Oh my god! Yes! Use that tongue baby! Good boy!"

Jasper's cock grows harder and begins to leak, so he stops licking Versie.

"AH!"

Jasper mounts Versie and sticks his cock in the wrong hole.

"AHHHH! WRONG HOLE! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!"

Versie trys to pull away from under Jasper, but she can't get away from the alpha male.

Jasper didn't know that he jam his cock inside of Versie's anus. He thought that she was squeezing his cock with her walls and that's what he likes.

Versie looks up, but all she can see is Jasper's fangs and teeth.

Jasper thrust harder inside of Versie knocking the breath right out of her lungs.

Too fast! Too hard! Too big! Does he know what hole that is!?

"IT HURTS! AHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHH! FFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

Jasper growls and rest his foot on Versie's back.

She is so wet! I should do this to her more often. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Jasper bites and pulls at Versie's hair.

"AHH! UUMMMFFFF! JASPER! JASPER!"

Versie can feel the knot slip inside of her and start to grow slowly.

He's going to cum soon.

Jasper thrust in Versie a few more times before stopping. Versie knew what that meant he's cumming.

"HHHFFFFMMM! OOOOOHHHH! AAAACCKKK!"

Versie feels the hot semen enter her anus and lowers her head. Some of the semen leaks out with a gushing sound and she becomes embarrassed. Jasper sits on top of Versie's back pantting and emptying his balls inside of her. His balls are rest on her back.

About a good hour and 15 minutes went by before Jasper got off of Versie's back, but her stomach inflated because of all the semen her body. Jasper gets off of her, but his cock is still inside of anus.

"Oh crap."

Jasper was afraid to removes his cock from Versie, but he moved anyway and his cock slips out. The semen explodes from Versie's ass and rush down her hips and legs like a water fall. Versie is still on all fours, but she doesn't move. Jasper walks over to look at her face.

"I broke her mind."

Versie is drooling and her eyes aren't focus.

"Let me clean you up, my love."

Jasper licks the spilled semen off of Versie's body and carrys her back upstairs.

He lays her down on the bed and go get in the shower.

...

Jasper steps out of the shower.

"My body hurts so much."

"Versie I'm sorry. I thought I had it in the right hole."

"I should be thanking you, because now I knew what that green powder does."

"So you aren't mad it me?"

Jasper wraps his arms around Versie.

"I am a little because you bit my hair."

"I didn't want to bite your hair. If I were to bite your shoulder then you would have been bleeding."

"We can get the...stuff for the portal later."

"I love you, Versie."

"I love you too, Jasper."

...

Me: That's the end of this chapter. 

Versie: Terrible! Why did we bring in Dane Vogel!?

Jasper: Dane Vogel is a character from Saints Row and they own him. Versie and Jasper are character of MoodSwingsAtHeart.


End file.
